Miko, Hanyou, High School
by Glory of Dawn
Summary: When Kagome discovered she was a miko, her life went upside down. A new school with youkai, hanyou, AND humans, new friends, an arrogant hanyou, and an adopted brother who's best friend is his AI. MAJOR kikyou bashing Inukag, OCLyn, OCKish don't ask
1. New School

**This is the first chapter of the mega-revised version of Miko, Hanyou, High School. By mega-revised, I mean I ripped it apart and kept barely anything. But Kag's new adopted bro is cool! And before anyone asks, no, this isn't a futuristic fic. Kag's bro is just...special. LOL I don't own anything. **

* * *

Kashioki quickly dressed himself and then jumped into his spinning chair. He spun around a few times, and then faced his computer. Kashioki was a very tall boy, around six feet. He had messy brown hair and eyes that changed color. Anywhere from blue to brown and everything else, except for red.

"Goooood morning, Lyn."

A face appeared on the screen. It was Lyn, Kashioki's AI, the only thing he had (currently) from his home planet. (More on that later) She chose to display herself on the monitor as a pixelated face. She had a sweet face, an ever-present smile, green eyes, and greenish hair done up in a high ponytail. (check my profile for a link to her whole picture) She had decided on her name and appearance while surfing the web. She had found a girl named 'Lyn' from a Japanese game called 'Fire Emblem', and decided that that was her new name and looks.

"Hey, Kashioki! How ya doing?" she said through the speakers.

"Just dropped by to say hi before I went to school."

"Oh yeah! Today's Kagome's first day, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Never knew she was a miko."

"Just like I never knew that you were the smartest person in Japan."

"Oh, be quiet. That comes from being from a planet that's centuries ahead of Earth in technology."

"You're point being?"

Kashioki just stared at Lyn's smiling face, which was trying to look innocent.

"Sometimes, I really hate you, you know that?"

"Thanks! Wuv you too!"

"Well, gotta go! Oh, and Lyn?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you come to the school network, please refrain from using your fancy digital sword to shred it. Just avoid it. Having a bunch of stupid youkai jocks staring at porn on the computer next to you isn't really fun."

Lyn blinked. "Shred? But I just kicked the thing away!"

* * *

Kagome walked into her room, refreshed from the shower she just had. She chose out some clothes and put them on. Kagome had long ebony hair and chestnut eyes. She was the 'eye candy' of her old school. Basically, that just meant she had the biggest breasts. She was kind of small, about five foot.

"Hey, Kagome!"

Kagome turned to her computer, seeing that a particular AI had decided to drop by.

"Oh, hi Lyn."

"First day at the new school, huh? Nervous?"

"Well, letsee, I'm going from a high school full of horny human boys and sex-crazed human girls, to a high school full of horny youkai AND human boys and sex-crazed youkai AND human girls. Yeah, I'm pretty nervous."

"Well, your miko powers can blast them to Mars if they bug you too much, right?"

"If I ever learn how to consciously use them, then yes."

"Then your fine. I'm sure it isn't that bad. I mean, Kashioki is still alive, right?"  
"Kashioki is smart. He doesn't need strength or powers to survive. Hell, he just made a tazer to keep the more bloodthirsty ones away!"

"Do you really believe that?"

"YES! He showed it to me!"

Lyn blinked. "He never showed ME!" Her face twisted into one of sadness, complete with the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Did you ever ask?"

"No..."

"Than that's why he never showed you, it was on level with Earth technology, so he didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Oh, yeah," Lyn said in a sarcastic tone. "A High Schooler making weapons that are very expensive and very hard to make in one day with limited materials, that's REAL normal."

"He may be smart, but he lacks in the common sense department."

"True..."

Both of the girls started at Kashioki's voice coming through the door. "Come on Kagome, don't want to be later than we already will be."

"WHAT!"

"Well we have to get your schedule, and the secretary is a complete idiot, so that will take about fifteen minutes, putting us at the bell. Then I have to show you your classroom, putting you at least five minutes after. Then I have to go to my class, making me one very late man. That's if we leave in ten minutes."

"Oh," Kagome said, having thought that she had stayed in the shower too long. "I'll be right out."

"I'll drop by any computer you're logged onto every now and then, m'kay?" said Lyn.  
"Great, my chaperone is a computer," said Kagome playfully.

Lyn pretended to be angry, steam blowing out of her ears and a little vein pulsing on her forehead. Both of them shared a laugh at that.

"Kagome..." said Kashioki impatiently.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming."

Kagome walked out of her room and proceeded into the kitchen, Kashioki right on her heels.

"Morning, you two!" said Mrs. Higurashi (who will be henceforth referred to as 'mom')

"Morning mom," said Kagome.

"Eh."

Kagome elbowed Kashioki for being rude.

Mom dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "It's alright, Kashioki has never been much of a talker around anyone but Lyn and his friends anyways."

Kashioki rolled his eyes. The way mom was saying that implied somewhat that he might be in love with Lyn.

The words of his biological father, who was dead, came to his mind. "Kid, anything is possible. Even slamming revolving doors. You just have to think about it and come up with a solutions. Like a doorstop, or a brick wall. You can slam revolving doors on those."

Wait...what did revolving doors have anything to do with anything?

But he was most definitely not in love with Lyn. Nope. No way. Nuh-uh.

Kagome smacking him upside the head slammed him back to reality.

"I know you're enjoying fantasizing about Lyn being naked, ("What? I was not!") but we should probably grab something to eat before we're later than we already will be."

Kashioki nodded, still a little annoyed by the comment about Lyn, and snagged a pop-tart.

_Mmmmmm, cinnamon sugar (drool)_

Kagome's biological brother, Souta, walked down the stairs at that moment. "Ohayo..." he said sleepily.

Kagome quickly finished up a bowl of cereal, decided to bop Souta on the head for absolutely no reason, and then walked out the door. Kashioki literally grunted a goodbye to mom and left as well.

* * *

When Kagome saw the school, she could have sworn she shrank a few feet. The place was HUGE! It was almost three times the size of her old school! And her old school was pretty damn big.

"Big enough?"

"Yeah..."

"Come on, you need your schedule."

"Right, let's go!" said Kagome while punching the air.

Kashioki sweatdropped. "...Oooookkkaaaaaayyyyyyyy..."

They entered the building and immediately turned right. That put them right at the student services office. Kashioki opened the door for Kagome and they entered, seeing a young wolf youkai woman sitting at the desk.

Kashioki blinked. "Ayame, where's baka-san?" That was his name for the stupid secretary.

Ayame looked up. She was about half a foot taller than Kagome, with red hair done up in two ponytails and green eyes. "Oh, hey Kashioki. He didn't show up today, and you told me today was Kagome's first day, so I decided to hang around here. Here's your schedule, Kagome. We have first hour together, so Kashioki won't need to escort you!"

Kagome giggled. Ayame was speaking as if Kashioki was a bodyguard. That's a job he definitely would not be able to pull off very well.

"Well, Kashioki? What are you still doing here! Shoo! Shoo!" Ayame said, complete with shooing hand motions.

"Alright, alright, I'm going! Geez..." He said as he headed towards his first hour.

"That guy is the dumbest smart person I have ever met..." (LOL Yay for I, Robot!)

"That I will have to agree with," said Kagome as the girls left as well. "At least I'm not going to be-"

_Bing, Bing, Bing._

"Late. Shouldn't we hurry up?"

"Nah, our excuse is legit."

As the girls entered their classroom, which was Government, the teacher was taking roll.

"Ah, Ms. Shiro, so nice of you to join us today."

"I was escorting our new student."

The teacher glanced at Kagome. "Yes, you may take a seat, Ms. Shiro. Ms. Higurashi, correct?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Why don't you come up here and tell us a little about yourself."

Kagome walked to the front of the room and cleared her throat. "Well, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm sixteen, I have two brothers, an adopted one who is a really smart idiot and my age, and a biological one who is just an idiot and a few years younger than me. I have a cat, I like to read, I like computers...uh...that's about it."

"Very well, you may sit down next to Ms. Taijiya. Ms. Taijiya, please raise your hand."

A girl near the back raised her hand. Kagome took the open desk next to her.

"Hi, I'm Sango." She was a little taller than Kagome, about two inches, maybe three, with dark brown hair and eyes. She had her hair done up in a ponytail. (Can you say lots of ponytails?)

"Hi Sango, you already know my name."

"Okay, hi Bob."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Both girls burst into fits of laughter. The teacher, who was finishing up roll, just raised an eyebrow.

* * *

The two girls entered the lunch room. They were the first ones there, because they literally bolted out after fourth hour had ended. The ladies serving the food were slightly surprised when they saw blurs come from around the corner and suddenly two human girls were standing next to the food. After taking what they wanted, they paid and were out at a table.

"So," Sango said, munching on some pizza, "enjoying your first day?"

Kagome nodded her head. "The teachers are fun. Well, most of them, anyway. I'm glad you're in, like, all of my classes."

"I know, that's weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Hey, isn't Ayame supposed to be coming soon?"

"Yeah, her and her boyfriend. You met him?"

"No, you?"

"No. Heard he's the captain of the football team though."

"Speak of the devil."

Ayame and a tall man walked up to their table, food in hand, and sat down.

"Hey girls!"

"Hey Ayame! Who's the guy?" asked Sango.

"Hi Ayame," Kagome said."

"The guy is my boyfriend, Kouga."

"Hey." Kouga looked about five and a half feet, with black hair and blue eyes.

About that point, Kashioki came out of the line with a boy dressed in purple and black. Sango groaned and put her head in her hands.

Kashioki sat down, acknowledging everyone with a short nod, and then turned to Kagome. "You alright? Anyone bothering you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, you don't need to babysit me."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you. If I don't, something bad may happen, and if I don't hear about it, then people will get hurt."

"By you?"

"Kagome, I'm your brother, it's my job to worry about you."

"You? Worry? Ha! The only thing you worry about is your computer."

Kashioki shot her a glare over the pop he was gulping down.

The boy who had sat down with Kashioki, seeing that it was safe to talk, spoke. "Hello, beautiful maiden. My name is Houshi Miroku! I'm pleased to meet you! May I please ask you a question?"

Kashioki choked on his pop. "Houshi..."

"Sure."

"Will you bear my child?"

_Zap._

Miroku fell to the ground. Behind him was Kashioki, tazer activated.

Kagome gasped.

"Don't worry, I only set it to medium. After what he gets from Sango, that'll keep him down no more than a minute."

Kagome's eye spotted a boy clad in a red T-shirt and blue jeans. He had silver hair, golden eyes, but most importantly...

the most adorable and fluffy looking doggy ears Kagome had ever seen.

The boy snarled at Kashioki, who snarled back, even going so far as to throw a few grapes at him.

Kagome got the impression that Kashioki really didn't like this kid, because the only food he loves more than grapes is strawberries.

"Who's that?"

"That's Taisho Inuyasha."

"Is he a bad kid?"

"No, he's something of a rogue, but other than that, he's pretty good."

"Then why don't you like him?"

"He has the most HUMONGOUS crush on the school whore, Kikyou."

"Or, as we like to call her over here," said Miroku, "Kinky-hoe."

"Or Kick-you," added in Kouga.

"Bitchy whore," said Ayame.

"Fatass slut," chimed in Sango.

"And we refuse to be associated with her in any way," said Kashioki.

"Which means no Inuyasha," finished Miroku.

Kagome furrowed her brow. "Well maybe he isn't that bad, just...misguided."

"Maybe," admitted Kashioki, "but he hangs on Kinky like a lost puppy. And we can't stand her. He worships the ground she walks on. So, no Inuyasha."

* * *

Kagome walked into her next hour, which she didn't have with any of her friends. She spotted Inuyasha in a corner. She decided to go sit by him.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"I want to be your friend."

"Why? I saw you sitting with the antis."

"Antis?"

"The name given to people who refuse to be associated with Kikyou."

"Yeah. So, as I see it, you're an anti."

"I did make friends with them, and one is my brother," she admitted, "but I won't judge without prior knowledge."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "You know what?"

"What?"

"You, unlike your brother, are cool."

"Uh...thanks."

He smirked. "No prob. But aren't you afraid you'll lose your friends?"

"I don't think-"

"Hey, you little whore, get out of my seat!"

Kagome looked up, and saw a girl that looked much like herself, but with cold charcoal eyes.

_And whorey clothing..._

"You the hell are you, bitch?" Kagome said back.

"Tama Kikyou, in all my radiant glory. Now move, whore, I want to sit next to Inuyasha."

"Go to hell Kikyou, I was here first."

"I SAID MOVE, WHORE!"

"WHO'S CALLING WHO A WHORE?" Kagome yelled back, standing up and getting in her face.

"I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO INUYASHA, BITCH, AND WHAT I WANT I GET!"

"I-"

"KAGOME, SHE SAID MOVE!" roared Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, shocked. "I guess you can go to hell with her." Then she stalked to the other side of the room, fuming.

* * *

"Arrogant, stupid, jackass, son of a bitch..." mumbled Kagome, walking into her sixth hour.

"You talked to Inuyasha when Kinky was around, I suppose?"

She spun to be face-to-chest with Kashioki. "Oh...yeah."

"You see now?"

"Yeah..."

"And...?"

"Yeah, whatever. You were right, happy?"

He laughed. "Let's get the good chairs before they're all gone."

They bolted to the computers with the spinny chairs and logged in. Almost instantly, Lyn appeared on Kashioki's computer.

A text bubble appeared by her head. 'Hey, Kagome by u?'

Kashioki typed back. 'Ya, she on comp 2 my left'

'K I b right bak'

Lyn hopped over to Kagome's computer. 'Hi Kagome, just type ur response'

'K, y?'

'Dont wanna b caught'

'o'

'Hey, sign in to AIM'

'K'

Lyn left, heading to the home computer. (I have never used aim, so it will most likely be inaccurate)

-Houshi2234 has logged in- (Miroku)

-DaUBERgenius has logged in- (Kashioki)

-BigBoomerang has logged in- (Sango)

-GirlwhojustkickdyourASS has logged in- (Kagome)

-Iris has logged in- (Ayame)

-FootballWoofwoof has logged in- (Kouga)

-SacaeWarrior has logged in- (Lyn)

DaUBERgenius- 'Yo'

Houshi2234- 'hey'

BigBoomerang- 'hi'

GirlwhojustkickdyourASS- 'Wow, is evry1 here?'

Iris- 'Hey'

FootballWoofwoof- 'looks like it'

SacaeWarrior- 'Hiyas all! XD'

GirlwhojustkickdyourASS- 'does ne1 pay attention in comp.?'

Houshi2234- 'Nah'

DaUBERgenius- 'we all just chat all hour lol'

BigBoomerang- 'So, wats evry1 doin after school?'

Houshi2234- 'nutin'

SacaeWarrior- 'ditto'

FootballWoofwoof- 'wat she said'

Iris- 'watever woofwoof is doing XD'

GirlwhojustkickdyourASS- 'Hey, maybe we can all get over 2 my house!'

BigBoomerang- 'YA!'

GirlwhojustkickdyourASS- 'Lol teach is sleep, I call mom'

Kagome dialed her mom's number on her cell. "Hey mom?"

"Kagome? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could bring some friends over?"

"How many?"

"Four."

Her mom laughed. "You guys are so lucky that I'm so high up in my company, otherwise all these huge visits-turned-sleepovers would be impossible. Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks mom! Bye!"

"Bye."

GirlwhojustkickdyourASS- 'We can'

BigBoomerang- 'Hell ya!'

Iris- 'LOL Sango'

DaUBERgenius- 'you should sing 4 them wen they come, kags'

Houshi2234- 'Ya, dats awesome idea!'

GirlwhojustkickdyourASS- 'I not that good...'

DaUBERgenius- 'u have da voice of a fricking goddess kags'

SacaeWarrior- 'Ya'

DaUBERgenius- 'u been really quiet Lyn'

SacaeWarrior- 'just tinkin'

Iris- 'bout wat'

SacaeWarrior- 'nutin much'

DaUBERgenius- 'Lyn we all no that means sumtin big'

SacaeWarrior- 'nuh uh'

Houshi2234- 'dont u 2 lovers start arguing'

DaUBERgenius- 'Ga we not lovers!'

SacaeWarrior- '(sniff) u don't wuv me?'

DaUBERgenius- 'thx houshi now I have 2 deal wit dis'

SacaeWarrior- 'Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Cashie don't wuv me!'

DaUBERgenius- 'ugh Lyn I love u'

SacaeWarrior- 'U love a computer? dats weird...'

DaUBERgenius- 'ugh fine Lyn I wuv u'

SacaeWarrior- 'YAY!'

GirlwhojustkickdyourASS- 'Lyn u just told dem'

Houshi2234- 'salright we know da hole story'

GirlwhojustkickdyourASS- 'hey we never head the hole story'

DaUBERgenius- 'ugh long story short cruising by Earth in a ship w/ mum and dad and hit a piece of trash crash land only survivors me mum n lyn we get a home and mum gets a job she dies two yrs l8r then you guys adopt me wen I 14 and every yr I can talk to home planet 4 5 min cuz of satellite alined, but I happy here so I no wanna go bak happy now?'

GirlwhojustkickdyourASS- 'yup purty much'

Houshi2234- 'bell ring in 2'

FootballWoofwoof- 'l8r all'

-FootballWoofwoof has logged off-

-Iris has logged off-

-Houshi2234 has logged off-

-GirlwhojustkickdyourASS-

-DaUBERgenius has logged off-

-SacaeWarrior has logged off-

-BigBoomerang has logged off-

* * *

The whole gang walked through the door of Kagome's house. "Mom we're here!"

No response.

"Must have gone somewhere," said Kashioki.

"Yeah... Well, go watch a movie, play video games, do whatever, but I am going to the bathroom," said Kagome.

"I'll be in my room."

"Gonna go cyber with Lyn?" asked Miroku.

Kashioki flipped his tazer out of his sleeve. "Run, Houshi."

Miroku took the advice. Kashioki entered his room.

The others looked around. Kouga and Miroku immediately hopped on the Wii when they saw it and started playing Brawl. Sango and Ayame went into Kagome's room after she got out of the bathroom and started to watch a chick flick. Lyn had hopped over to the computer in Kagome's room and watched through the webcam and listened through the speakers, which she could reverse...'cause she's good like that. Kashioki had locked up his room, because this was the time of year when he had his five minutes of talk with his home world. Who knew what he was talking about?

In the middle of the flick, the phone rang.

"Got it!" yelled Kagome. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Kagome... I just called to apologize for earlier..."

"Huh? Inuyasha? What the hell! You have the f—ing nerve to say you want to be my friend, then you yell at me like a bad dog because I got to a seat first and didn't want to move! And how in the name of sam hell did you get my number? You know what, I don't care. Lose the whore, and maybe you can make six or seven new friends." She hung up.

* * *

**Okay, there's chapter one. Now tomorrow I have to send PM's to all the ppl who had fav'd or alerted the original (thank god for the history tab). That's fun, ne? I'm hoping that the InuKag will come chapter 5+. I'm trying to write something decent, here. Please review!**


	2. Kinkyhoe

**Hi all! I finally got around to the next chapter of this! I don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

Kashioki was the first one to wake up. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 6 o'clock. They had to be at school by seven thirty. He ran over to his computer and knocked on the speakers a few times. Lyn immediately appeared.

"Itai! Itai! Too loud!"

"Gomen. Mum leave yet?"

"Yeah, she came in here to make sure that I woke you guys up."

"Aaaaaandd..."

"Fine, fine, I stayed in sleep mode too long."

"Figures, you never wake up on time."

"HEY!"

"Look, I need to get the others up, gimme some music, all house speakers, full blast? Please?"

"Yeah sure. How long?"

"Ten seconds. Oh, and afterwards, leave it on, but decent volume."

"Cover up, lover boy."

"Huh? Whaddaya mean, lover- ITAI!" Kashioki covered his ears.

Howls of pain came from the two wolves, and everyone else woke up either screaming, or, in Kagome's case, flailing around as she fell off her bed.

The music died down to a decent level, and Kashioki recognized the song as 'Top of the World' by the All-American Rejects.

"Thanks, Lyn! See you later!"

Kashioki jumped in the shower and cleaned himself before jumping out and dressing himself and some tan cargo pants and a white T-shirt. He opened the door and went into the living room to observe Kouga, Ayame and Miroku sitting on the couch, waiting for their turns in the shower. Kagome was throwing together breakfast, obviously already having taken a quick shower.

"Hey, mine's open."

Miroku got up and walked into Kashioki's room to take a shower. Sango exited shortly afterwards, and Ayame went to take one. By the time everyone was done, it was 7:20. They quickly ate the breakfast Kagome put together, the traditional eggs and bacon, and bolted out the door and into their cars. They roared out of the driveway, intent on getting to school on time. ("HURRY UP, KOUGA! IF I GET ONE MORE TARDY, I'LL HAVE DETENTION!")

* * *

Inuyasha sat, deep in thought. He didn't respond to anything, not even Kikyou calling to him. He was thinking about what Kagome had said to him the day previous. _What did she mean by calling Kikyou a whore? Kikyou isn't a whore...is she?_

Inuyasha growled. He hated how one comment, ONE, from a girl he didn't even know was causing him this much trouble. It was driving him insane! He had never, not even in his wildest dreams, thought anything degrading about Kikyou, and now he was second guessing himself.

He growled again and began the assignment the teacher had given. He was glad he only had Kagome in one class every day.

No, wait. He had her in two. He just hadn't thought about her being there until now. Wait, that makes three...four classes with Kagome every day. Inuyasha had to restrain himself from unleashing a full fledged roar, his frustration was so great. He wouldn't live through this year, that was for sure.

* * *

Kagome entered her third hour giggling with Sango. Sango had just told her a really funny joke, and she couldn't stop laughing or giggling.

"Geez, Kagome, it wasn't that funny!"

"I know, I just laugh at everything."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Really really."

"Really really re-"

"shut up Sango!" laughed Kagome.

The girls sat down and waited for class to start. The bell rang, but the teacher was still gone. A boy with long black hair approached Kagome.

"Hello, Kagome."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Naraku, and-" All of a sudden, something metal connected with Naraku's head. Naraku spun around to see who did it and right behind him was Kashioki.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Imouto-chan."

"I was simply greeting-"

"Cram it. Stay away from her, she doesn't want anything to do with you."

"I believe that that is for her to decide!"

Both boys turned to Kagome.

"Well, if Kashioki-nii says that you aren't a good guy to be around, I'll take his advice."

Naraku scowled at Kashioki and stomped away.

Kashioki sat down with a sigh. "He's set his eye on you, he isn't going to stop."

"How bad is he?"

Kashioki looked at her. "I'd take Kinky over him."

"Ditto," piped up Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the street, heading towards Kikyou's house. She had asked him to be there at four. He was five minutes away, and it was 3:37. Why not just show up a little early right? Inuyasha walked, wondering what Kikyou wanted him for. What Kagome had said was completely out of his mind at the moment, all of his thoughts directed towards Kikyou.

He knocked on her door, and it opened a little. So Inuyasha went in. As soon as he did, the smell of sex, multiple boys, boys he KNEW, and Kikyou blasted at his nose. Inuyasha stopped, wide eyed and slack jawed. Only one thing was running through his mind.

_Kagome was...right..._

* * *

"Take that, you medieval moron!" Shouted Souta. He, Kashioki, and Kagome were all playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. Souta was actually really good at it. He had Kashioki on the defensive, and Kagome was jumping around, trying to get to them. But they were moving way to fast, and she always got there a second too late.

Souta was Snake, Kashioki was Marth ("I am undefeatable as Marth!"), and Kagome was Zelda.

"Ha! Undefeatable my butt! I'm winning!"

"The game isn't over yet, Souta."

They played a two-life game, and Souta was the only one with two left.

Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared. Souta jumped and got it.

"YES!"

All of a sudden, Kashioki used his Final Smash and killed Souta.

"Huh? But I had the Smash Ball!"

"While you were busy jumping up and down, I hit you and took it, then used it."  
"B-but you did it so fast!"  
Kashioki laughed. Souta respawned and immediately went after Kashioki with a vengeance. Kashioki simply stood right next to a cliff. Souta didn't see the trap and did a sliding kick. Kashioki jumped and Souta almost fell to his doom. To save himself, he used his little helicopter thingy. But Kagome jumped in and zapped him, making him fall to his death, and teleported to safe ground.

"What? You guys worked together! That isn't fair!"

Kagome laughed. "I fed on the weakest member of the herd. I saw my chance and struck."

Another Smash Ball appeared, right by Kagome. She got it and fired her Light Arrow.

It was like slow motion. Kashioki rolled forward and was getting up when it flew over him, making it look like he pulled a Matrix (you know, when you are leaning back at a ninety degree angle to dodge?). He then bull rushed Kagome and, with a mighty virtual roar, hit her and knocked her off a cliff. She tried to teleport, but she didn't make it back up. Kashioki was the winner, with 396 percent damage.

(By the way, this actually happened. I was playing at a friend's house. I am undeafeatable as Marth!)

Lyn appeared on the computer behind them. "Bet that all three of you put together couldn't beat me."

Kashioki opened his mouth to decline the challenge, knowing it was true, when Souta yelled "You're on!"

Kashioki sighed. Then he got up and stuck a memory card into a modified slot in the computer. Once Lyn transferred, he removed it and placed it in the Wii.

"Don't make yourself undeafeatable. Make it fair."

"Fine."

They started the game, all as who they were before, except Kashioki. ("If I choose Marth, I won't be able to say I can be beaten as him. So I choose Link.") Lyn had inserted herself into the game. (This is where you picture her entire body)

Kashioki immediately applied 'The Kangaroo Method'. Basically, he jumped around so no one could hit him. Lyn charged Souta, who foolishly charged as well. Lyn struck him with her blade, and before he could retaliate, jumped over him and struck again. She repeatedly did this until he died. She then moved on to Kagome. Kagome transformed into Sheik, who's low power but high attack speed would help here. Kagome dodged Lyn multiple times, and landed hits more than a few times. Then Lyn jumped back and fired off tons of arrows. Kagome was soon dead. By this time, Souta had respawned and was going after Kashioki. Kashioki just kept jumping, and Lyn swept in, grabbed Souta, and threw him off the cliff.

"Dang! She is GOOD!"

"This is just like fighting security programs for her."

Kagome respawned, and Kashioki assaulted her so fast, that she was dead before she knew it.

That left Lyn, two lives and 37 percent damage, and Kashioki, two lives and twenty percent damage.

Lyn charged at Kashioki, who was firing off arrows to do small amounts of damage before she arrived, and then began to hit her with his blade as she did the same. Kashioki was about to die as a bomb spawned by him. He jumped back, picked it up, and threw it at Lyn. Unfortunately, she used her shield (the one that all characters have, anyone who plays knows what I mean) and she killed him. She had barely taken any damage. Kashioki respawned just as a Smash Ball appeared. He frantically jumped for it, but Lyn got it first. She then jumped next to Kashioki and used it.

A little section of the map was taken out and zoomed in on (the few who have played Fire Emblem for gameboy will understand, sorry for the others) so that they each had one square to stand on. Below them, the had an area which displayed 60 slivers of green, representing their health, and showed their weapons. Lyn had the Mani Katti, and Kashioki had the Master Sword. Off to the edges of the screen, there was a box for each of them that said Hit, Mt (amount?) and crit (critical). Kashioki's where 67, 23, and 0, whereas Lyn's where 99, 27, and 14. Lyn's areas where blue, and Kashioki's were red.

"What? Why is my crit zero?"

"I used the same stats as on your gameboy," came Lyn's cheery voice. Kashioki groaned.

Souta was confused. "Why is that so bad?"

"On my gameboy, Lyn, one of the main characters, was maxed out on most of her stats, and had an Iron Rune. That makes it impossible for other people to get criticals on her."

"What's a critical?"

"Triple damage."

Lyn ran forward and slashed at Kashioki. He jumped back, then jumped forward again, signifying that she had missed. He ran forward and slashed at her, hitting and doing 23 damage, putting her down to 37 health. Lyn closed her eyes and drew her blade.

"Oh, no..."

Then there was five of her. They all disappeared, and then four white, jagged lines slashed across his body. The, one came in at waist level and hit him. He flickered between normal and white really fast for a few seconds, then disappeared. Lyn came down from the top of the screen. Then it went back to normal. (For you Fire Emblem guys who are wondering 'Why no experience?' she is level 20.)

Kashioki flew off the screen and died. Lyn won the game.

"Told you!" she laughed.

Kashioki just shook his head and put her back in the computer.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Shouted Kagome.

She ran to the door and opened it. Inuyasha was there, head hung low. (HANDS HELD HIGH! W00t! ...Ok I'll be quiet now)

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome...I...I'm sorry. You were right. About everything. I'm really sorry."

Kagome's eyes were wide. "KASHIOKI-NII!" she shouted.

Kashioki was there in an instant. His eyes narrowed when he saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha came to tell me he was sorry, and that we were right about Kinky!" she said excitedly.

Kashioki's jaw dropped. "Well then, welcome to the club! That is, if you want to be our friend..."

Inuyasha bit his lower lip. Two days ago, this never would have been happening. Then he smiled. At least he would have some real friends, not pretenders, like... _Kinky-hoe... _he thought with a smirk.

"Yeah. That'd be nice. You, uh...you wanna come over to my place?"

Kashioki grinned. "Sure. Mum! We're going to a friend's house!"

"kay!"

They walked out the door, and began to talk with their new friend.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I didn't want to post this with 867 words. Hope it was worth the wait. Oh, and imouto-chan...I gots a surprise for you next chappy XD Review please!**


	3. ZBar paintball battle

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kashioki, and Kagome walked up the drive to Inuyasha's mansion. There was a small van by the door.

"Who's van is that?" asked Kagome.

"My little cousin is coming to stay here. She was adopted by some relatives from out of town, but they ran into some problems, so she is staying here."

"Oh. Makes sense."

They walked inside, where there was a neko hanyou girl bouncing down the stairs, going for some boxes at the bottom. She had black and white striped hair, neko ears, a tail, and amber eyes. Kashioki stopped the second he saw her. When she looked over and saw Kashioki, she stopped as well.

"Guys, this is my little cousin, Mika."  
"Onii-chan..." she whispered.

"Imouto-chan..." he whispered back.

"ONII-CHAN!" she screamed. She ran forward and tackled Kashioki, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. As he hit the ground, he did the same, making no effort to hide his tears.

After recovering from the shock, Inuyasha spoke.

"How do you two know each other?"

Kashioki sat up, placing Mika down by his side. She immediately latched on to his arm. "She's my imouto-chan. We're from another planet, and we were separated when we crashed. I thought she was dead."

"So that's why you never let me call you onii-chan."

Kashioki nodded.

* * *

(the next day)

In third hour, the four from the previous day were sitting together. Mika had five of her classes with Kashioki, three with Kagome, and three with Inuyasha. They were talking when the bell rang and the teacher gave an announcement.

"Class, in case you don't remember, today we are heading out for Camp Z-Bar. (LOL?) You all had the slips signed a week ago, except for the new students. Did you two get yours signed?"

Both replied in the positive.

"Good. Now, if you will all go out to the buses..." All of a sudden, the class was empty. The teacher blinked, and then shrugged.

* * *

"So, have any of you guys been to Z-Bar before?" asked Inuyasha.

They all shook their heads no.

"Me neither."

All of a sudden, Sango and Miroku appeared in the seat behind them, and Kouga and Ayame appeared in front of them.

Sango was the first to speak. "I heard that we are gonna be dividing into groups of four. You guys won't leave me with Houshi, right?"

No answer.

"Guys?"

Kagome laughed. "Sorry, Sango, looks like you're stuck with him!"

Miroku took this time to notice Mika. "Why, Hello, beau-" Kashioki's fist connected with his face.

"Houshi, if you even THINK about doing anything inappropriate to her, I swear to God, I will kill you. Slowly and painfully."

Miroku nodded, holding his abused nose.

Soon after, they arrived at a small port. Most students looked confused.

"The camp is on an island," explained the teacher.

They got onto a boat and then they shoved off. Thirty minutes and one uneventful trip later, they arrived at the island. Kashioki looked up at a high cliff overlooking the ocean.

He pointed at it and said, "That is SO the first thing I'm doing."

The teacher stepped in front of the group of thirty two students. "You will split into eight groups of four. Then, for the rest of today, you are free to do whatever you want. Before you leave, you will be shown the boys' cabin and the girls' cabin. Tomorrow, you will be assigned tasks to do throughout the day. Lunch is at 2, and dinner is at 6. Breakfast will be at 10 tomorrow. Now, you will be shown to the cabins."

They saw the cabins and the mess hall, and then they split up into groups to go do whatever. Kashioki, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mika were all in one group. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame were in another. The only other group of even moderate note was codenamed "The Brothel" by the previous two groups, and it consisted of Kikyou and her only-slightly-less-whorey posse.

Just like he said, the first thing Kashioki did was jump off the cliff. He landed in the water and started to laugh his ass off. Inuyasha tried, and had the same reaction. Soon, the entire group was laughing in the water and exchanging high fives. They climbed out of the water and headed towards the tennis court. But before they got there, Sango ran up and told them that everyone was getting together to play paintball. Kashioki and Mika both immediately broke out into evil grins. They all went off to the forest, where they were going to play. When everyone had their gear, Kashioki high fived Mika.

"We are SO going to dominate!" he said.

There was a snort from behind him. He turned around to see The Brother standing there, surprisingly.

"You two couldn't hit a house if you were standing in it!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Fine! We can beat everyone here, no sweat!" said Mika.  
"Fine, I'll take you up on that."

"Twenty eight on four?" asked Kashioki. "Those are horrible odds!"  
"If you can't do it..."

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that we would wipe the floor with you guys! You'd need at least fifty for just me and imouto-chan."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"All right, fine then! Twenty eight on four, right now!"

"What!" shouted Sango's group. "We have to be on HER side?"

"Guys," Mika said. "What's more important. Not being on her side...or RUBBING THIS IN HER WHOREY FACE!"

The other group looked at each other, and nodded. "Alright."

"We get a five minute head start," said Kagome.

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "Fine. I guess it wouldn't be as fun to annihilate you straight off."

The four took off into the forest.

* * *

(In a clearing, somewhere in the forest)

They were decked out. Each of them had three paint grenades, a paintball gun with semi-auto, three round burst, and full auto settings, two pistols, and a backpack with a one pound bag of ammo. Each had a different color of paint. Kashioki had lime green, Kagome had blue, Mika had gold, and Inuyasha had red. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Mika were standing in a straight line. Kashioki was pacing back and forth in front of them.

"Alright. We split off into pairs. Me and imouto-chan, Kagome and Inuyasha. Show no mercy. Fight until the end. Do not surrender. Give no quarter. The enemy will fall today. Am I right, Marines?"

Kagome gave a mock salute. "Sir, yes, sir!"

"Mmhmm. Damn right I am. Now go, go, GO!"

They ran off into the forest.

* * *

(with Inuyasha and Kagome)

They were standing in a tree. They had their guns set for three round burst. An unsuspecting group came into their firing zone. Unnoticed, Inuyasha dropped a primed paint grenade into their midst. One was a youkai, and was able to snatch his buddy and get behind a tree before it went off. Two down. They came out from behind the tree slowly, sniffing for Inuyasha and Kagome. They both were hit by a burst of three rounds. They group left, and Inuyasha and Kagome high fived before moving away. As they crouched behind a boulder, Inuyasha heard another kill team move into the brush behind them. He could smell that they were all youkai. He knew that any movement he made would be heard, for he wore baggy clothing. He mouthed 'one o'clock' to Kagome. Her clothing was a little tighter. She primed a grenade, counted to two, and then threw it. The youkai didn't have time to dodge. As Kagome and Inuyasha got up, they were spotted. They ducked back down as paintballs splattered against the boulder. When the fire stopped, they got up and returned fire with their pistols. They ran out of CO2 very quickly, and then switched to their rifles. Kagome emptied her hopper trying to hit them, but she didn't get any. Inuyasha used the distraction she made to get to a point where he could see them and chucked his remaining two grenades. They were out. He laughed and then they made their way through the forest.

* * *

(with Kashioki and Mika)

Kashioki was on the last of his ammo for his gun. He had a full hopper, however. His pistols were nearly out of CO2; he still had enough for on more shot. He had one grenade left. The reason he was so low on ammo was because he had played tank while Mika played sniper. Mika had not opened her ammo bag, and had half a hopper left. Her pistols were untouched and had one grenade left as well. Kashioki bull rushed the final guy and knocked him down. He then used his last pistol shot to make him out. Inuyasha and Kagome then entered the clearing they were in.

"Brothel?" Asked Kashioki. Inuyasha shook his head. "Then we have prostitutes to kill. Imouto-chan, can you smell them?"

"Whore has it's own scent, onii-chan. And it is hard to miss." She sniffed. "If we wait here, they'll come."

"Right. Set up an ambush. Kagome, give Inuyasha one of your grenades; looks like he's out."

They each climbed/jumped into a tree at a different corner of the clearing. The Brothel entered soon after.

Mika tossed the opening grenade. She deliberately missed, and her plan had worked. Kikyou was separate from the rest of The Brothel. The other three tossed their last grenades at the other three, making them out. Kikyou jumped up.

"Ha! You missed me!"

Four automatic paintball guns opened fire on her. She was soon covered head to toe in paint, literally. You could not see her clothes or skin. Or hair. Kashioki jumped out of the tree he was in.

"Told you."

* * *

**Heh. Happy, imouto-chan? Review please!**

**My next update won't be until at least Saturday. Sorry.**


	4. It's hard being Mika

**I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry about the last chapter being short. This one will probably be a little short too.**

* * *

Mika held up a small black ball. "So I put this mini bomb in her lipstick, and when she opens it, it explodes all over her face!"

Kashioki broke out in an ear to ear grin. "I am so proud of you. You just met her and you are already pranking her."

Mika giggled. "Thanks, onii-chan."

Mika walked into the girls' cabin. She then raided Kikyou's makeup bag, and found the red lipstick. She opened it and stuck the mini bomb into the side and shut it, then put everything back to the way it was. Then she left.

A few minutes later, Kikyou walked in.

"Three... Two... One..."

A shriek came from the cabin as Kikyou ran out, face covered in lipstick. Kashioki, Inuyasha, Kagome, Mika, and everyone else out of the favorite eight here were laughing. Mika stood up and took a bow.

Kikyou, however, saw this. She washed off her face in the bathroom, and approached a youkai, one she had slept with before.

"I will sleep with you when we get back if you will beat the shit out of the black and white haired bitch!" she hissed.

The youkai grinned and nodded his head in agreement.

He then walked over to Mika, who had stepped away from the group to get a drink.

"You know, Kikyou wants me to beat you up."

Mika spun around and put an arm up in partial defense.

"Don't worry, I won't. You're too cute."

Mika looked at him cautiously.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his body with a perverted grin. She tried to get away, but he was stronger than her. He reached around so as to grab her butt when he felt an aura of pure hatred behind him. He released her and turned around to see what it was, and Kashioki stood there. You could practically see the flames shooting off of him.

"Oooooo..." winced Kagome, who had come after seeing Kashioki run off. "You are SO going to die..."

Kashioki punched the youkai in the gut, making him double over. Then he grabbed the collar of the other's shirt and pounded his face until his nose was broken and bloody. Kashioki flipped out his tazer and rammed it into the man's nuts, full power, relishing the scream of pain from the man. Then he spun around and chucked him at the boys' cabin, leaving a three inch imprint of his body upon impact. By now, a crowd had gathered. Kashioki turned to face them.

"ANYONE ELSE WANNA MESS WITH MY IMOUTO-CHAN??" he roared. They slinked away, heads shaking and radiating with fear.

* * *

It was time for lunch. Mika and Kashioki got their lunches and went to a table with their friends. Mika was trembling a little bit after that little experience. "Onii-chan, I don't think I'm ever gonna get a boyfriend."

"Don't worry. If another guy EVER does something similar to that to you, I will KILL THEM!"

Kashioki glared at Miroku and he put his hands up innocently. "After that, I don't think I will hit on Mika, ever."

"Smart guy," Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome nodded.

Just then a tall green haired guy walked up to the group. "Hey. I'm Kish, and I saw what happened. Are you alright?"

He looked at Mika, who just blushed. "Um.. Yeah... Im good."

Kashioki glared at Kish. He wasn't exactly trusting of this guy. "So.. hey. I was wondering if you would wanna hang out?" Kish asked.

"Sure," said Mika.

"No."

"Huh? Onii-chan?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no!"

"He just wants to hang out! It's not like he came up and asked me to sleep with him!"

"Well, in case you didn't notice, I kind of have a reason to not be trusting!"

"Onii-chan, he asked if I was all right!"  
"Why didn't he do it earlier then?" asked Kashioki, standing up.

"Because the only person who would have approached you then was a person with a death wish! Just let me go and STOP TRYING TO LIVE MY LIFE!" she yelled, standing up as well.

Kashioki immediately got a sad look on his face.

Mika realized what she had said and slapped her hands over her mouth. "Onii-chan, I'm so sorry..."

Kashioki shook his head and managed a weak smile. "No, you're right imouto-chan. You're right. Go ahead and hang out with Kish."

Kashioki then turned around and left the building, food untouched.

Mika slumped back down into her chair and began to cry. Kish was still where he had been, thinking about how out of place he felt and whether or not he should go comfort Mika. After all, he didn't know how her friends would view this.

"Mika, what was that all about?" Asked Ayame.

Mika sniffed. "Kashioki...he never got along with Dad. Dad always told him what to do and when to do it, and if he didn't do it, he was punished, harshly." Another sniff. "Kashioki wasn't allowed to do anything. One day, they got into a big fight. Kashioki eventually yelled at dad to stop trying to live his life for him. Dad smacked him and told him to get out of his house, that he never wanted to see him again. Mom didn't like that, and-" Sniff. "and it ended up with them getting a divorce. Kashioki blamed himself for that, and he also thought that because of that, he ruined my life. I still haven't been able to convince him he didn't..." Mika burst into tears again.

All of her friends huddled around, their lunches forgotten in favor of comforting Mika. Inuyasha, after a moment, left the building.

* * *

Rain. Of course. It fit the mood, so why not? Regardless, he liked the rain. This rain felt good on his skin, unlike the daggers of ice that fell from the sky on his planet. He sighed, and looked to the clouds. They were dark, dark and gloomy. But it fit the mood, so why not? Kashioki saw something in the distance, and when he saw what it was, he managed another weak smile before trudging toward it.

It was a statue of Jesus, arms held out as if preparing to embrace Kashioki. On top of the hill about a half a mile away from the mess hall.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you had cut her a little slack."

"I have a reason not to be trusting, Inuyasha."

"You scared them all shitless, Kash! No one will try anything on her again!"

"People are stupid, Inuyasha. That is the first thing we are taught on my planet. No matter how intelligent they are, someone will always repeat a mistake of the past. Like trying to eradicate the Jews. No one is ever going to get away with it, but people still try."

"Still, she just wanted to make a new friend."

"And what if he turned out to be some perverted horny bastard, huh? I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Kashioki, the odds of that-"

"SHE'S MY FAMILY, GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled. "HER, KAGOME, AND LYN! THEY ARE ALL I HAVE LEFT!" He took a deep breath. "And I am sure as hell not going to lose my family again. Not again, never again. NEVER. I don't want to ruin her life any more, I already did enough damage when mum and dad got divorced. But I am going to protect her."  
"Why did you lie to us?"

"Huh?"

"The way you told the story, you made it seem that you guys were a happy family. Why?"

"Because," Kashioki said in a low voice, "it brought less painful memories."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "Why did you come here?"

Kashioki looked at the statue. "I've read the Bible from my planet, and from this planet. They are exactly the same. How can it not be true? I am not a religious fanatic, but I won't abandon what I believe. And I believe Christianity to be the right path." He grinned, and looked back at Inuyasha. "Buddhism is the left path."

They both shared a laugh as the skies cleared and the sun shone down.

_I'm sorry, imouto-chan...I just keep hurting you..._

* * *

**Damn. This one turned out shorter than I wanted. Sorry. And I apologize if I offended anyone with the Christian moment there. It's what I believe, and I felt like making a statement. Review please.**


	5. Challenges Pt 1

**(Hides behind table to avoid thrown objects) I know, it's been a little while! I'm sorry! I don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

Kashioki and Inuyasha walked back into the mess hall, soaking wet. Very few people were still there. Before he realized what was happening, something rammed him on the gut, full force, and knocked him to the ground. When his vision cleared up, he saw Mika hugging his chest and crying a river while apologizing.

Kashioki put a had over her mouth. She looked up and saw him smiling warmly at her. Hearing the unspoken words, she smiled.

Then she bit his hand.

"AH! That hurts, imouto-chan!" Kashioki whined.

Mika giggled and nuzzled her head into his shirt.

A slow smirk spread across Kashioki's face. "I think we owe Kinky an ass-whooping. How about you, imouto-chan?"

Mika's eyes widened as she too began to smirk. "She went to the game room."

"Game room?"

"They have a building here, it has all sorts of stuff in it."

"Oh. Let's go then!"

* * *

The second Kashioki and Mika entered the game room, he noticed three things.

One: Kikyou

Two: A DDR machine.

Three: Kikyou was on the DDR machine.

The song ended, and the kid trying to beat Kikyou stepped off the machine, having been beaten herself. The room was alive with murmurs about how no one could beat Kikyou at DDR.

"Yo, Kinky!"

Kikyou spun around, eyes afire. "WHO SAID THAT?!"

Kashioki raised his hand. "Oo, oo, I know, I know!"

"WHO?!"

"I DID YOU STUPID WHORE!"

Kikyou gasped, and then smiled. "Say what you wish, for it is not true. I am a very talented woman who cannot be beaten, especially at this," she said, gesturing at the DDR machine.

Kashioki smirked. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Suuuure. I could beat you at that without breaking a sweat!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Sure. I put all the money I have on me up."

"And how much am I going to win?"

"Uh, none, but I have probably a few thousand yen on me." (A/N I don't know much about Yen, but he has around 100. Sorry if I'm wrong.)

"Fine then. Step up if you think you can win."

Kashikoi jogged up to the machine. "Go ahead and choose the song."

Kikyou chose 'Love Love Shine'.

_Love love love love_

_Lalala love shine yeahyeahyeah_

_Yeah!_

_"Sun Shine!!"_

_Hare-watatta "Blue Sky"_

_HIKARI ryoute ni A-TSU-KU mabushii koi no yokan_

_"Love Beat!!"_

_Kono kimochi mo "Heat Up!!"_

_HIKARI abite_

_Soshite ANATA no moto e_

_Kamisama Onegai Chotto yuuki wo kudasai_

_Mou sukoshi de "SUKI" tte iesou na no_

_Ari no mama de_

_Butsukatte ("Hey!")_

_Sunao ni natte_

_Koi no ATAKKU!! _

Kashioki looked like he was asleep. Perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect, good, perfect, perfect, perfect... You get the idea. Kikyou, on the other hand... good, good, almost, good, good, miss, good, perfect, good, almost...

_Ima wo kanjite Omoikkiri_

_Egao de ikou!! ("Let's go!")_

_La la lalala la_

_La la lalala la_

_La la lalala la_

_La la la la_

_La love you love you love you love you love sunshine_

_Setsunaku Amazuppai_

_Koi no hajimari wa_

_Mahou no PAWAA de HIKARI hanatsu no!_

_Kamisama Mou Chotto dake_

_Mimamotte kudasai._

_HarisaKESOU na OMOI tsutaeru kara_

_Todoke!! Motto mabushii LOVE SHINE!! _

Kikyou was shocked at the fact that she was so horribly beaten. Kashioki just chuckled and began to walk off the machine, but Kikyou grabbed his collar.

"Round two, baka!"

"What, that eager to get your ass whooped again?"

"That was dumb luck!"

"Yes, it was. It was dumb luck that you somehow managed to get a C and not an E."

Kikyou angrily selected 'Butterfly' and put it on Normal (or whatever it's called).

Kashioki, on the other hand, calmly put his difficulty on Expert.

_Ai yai i yai_

_Ai yai i yai_

_Ai yai i yai_

_Where's my samurai?(Whoo!)_

_I've been searching for a man,_

_All across Japan._

_Just to find, to find my samurai._

_Someone who is strong,_

_But still a little shy,_

_Yes, I need, I need my samurai._

_Ai yai i yai,_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

_Ai yai i yai,_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky._

_I've been searching in the woods,_

_And high upon the hills._

_Just to find, to find my samurai._

_Someone who won't regret,_

_To keep me in his net._

_Yes I need, I need my samurai._

_Ai yai i yai,_

_Ai yai i yai_

_Ai yai i yai_

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ai yai i yai,_

_Ai yai i yai_

_Ai yai i yai_

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ai yai i yai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

Again, Kashioki was dominating, but not so much this time. There were more 'goods' scattered in there. Kikyou was failing miserably from the stress.

_Ai yai i yai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ai yai i yai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ai yai i yai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ai yai i yai_

_Ai yai i yai_

_Ai yai i yai_

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ai yai i yai_

_Ai yai i yai_

_Ai yai i yai_

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ai yai i yai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky!_

"You aren't even worth round 3," said Kashioki, walking off the stage to go high-five Mika.

Kikyou angrily stomped out of the building, only to have three buckets of multicolored paint fall on her.

Kashioki looked at Mika, who held up her cell phone. "I made a call. Thank Kags and Inu for that," she smiled.

* * *

(The next day)

"Okay," said the Teacher. "Today, you will pair up into groups of four, and then do a multitude of activites."

Before the teacher finished her sentence, Kashioki, Mika, Inuyasha, and Kagome were all standing together, much to the other's chagrin.

"The activities you will be doing are, in this order; A canoe/kayak race, horseback riding, a map and compass activity, cliff diving, sky diving, and tennis. I will now give a brief overview of each activity.

"First, the canoe/kayak race. You will all start at the same point on the river, and the first team to get a boat over the finish line wins.

"Horseback riding. It is a race, but it is also trail riding. You may ride bareback or saddle, we are indifferent as to which you choose.

"For the map and compass activity, you will each be given a map that is marked differently. You must go to each point, and at each point, there will be a new map for you in a footlocker. That map will have your next point on it.

"For cliff and skydiving, you will choose a single member of your team to represent you. Then you will do said activity. Same goes for tennis, except the other two will compete in it. Questions?"

A girl raised her hand. "Won't youkai and hanyou have an advantage over the rest of us?"

The teacher nodded. "Yes, I almost forgot. Youkai and Hanyou will be handicapped with these," she said, holding up necklaces with a single fang at the end. "This will seal the youkai blood, effectively making them human. It can only be removed by me." She then placed on of the necklaces around each of their necks. Mika was pouting because she didn't have her ears or tail.

"These are just like what the Kendo team uses when we fight humans..." Inuyasha mused.

* * *

Everyone was choosing their boat and hauling it out to the river.

"Let's take a canoe," said Kagome.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Canoes are stable, but Kayaks are fast. If you know how to use them, then you don't tip over." (Never. Everyone else has, but not me. Not in a single or double XD)

Kagome shrugged. "Okay, let's take a Kayak."

The pulled a red two-man kayak into the water and paddled to the starting area. When the teacher blew the whistle, Kagome and Inuyasha went screaming out onto the river. They were in the lead, easy.

Kagome was trying to think of something to start a conversation, but couldn't. Inuyasha, with his trained eye, spotted a well concealed channel, and it went in the direction of it. He flipped out his cell phone and called Kashioki.

* * *

Kashioki and Mika were laughing at some of his past idiocy when they heard something...

_tatoeba nanika wo ushinau toshite mo_

_mamotte ikanakya_

_hitotsu dake wa_

_kono sekai ni umareta sono imi wo_

"Oh, that's my phone!"

"You have Tommorow as a ringtone? Tommorow, the FMP opening?"

Kashioki nodded as he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Kashioki. Up the river, you'll se a concealed path. Don't take it."

"Why not?"

"We did, and we don't know where it goes. We need someone to win in case it dead ends."

"'kay. Later."

"Later."

Kashioki hung up, then went to his music and started playing 'Top of the World'. Him and Mika listened, silently paddling down the river.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome paddled down the channel, wondering where it let out.

All of a sudden, Kagome screamed. Inuyasha whipped around to see a giant spider crawling down her now very pale face. Inuyasha smacked it off. They both began to blush, because as he had swiped at it, he had also accidentally tucked her hair behind her ear. (Did I do a good job phrasing that? if you don't understand let me know)

Inuyasha turned back around and kept paddling.

_Why did that feel so...awkward... _wondered Kagome.

_Her hair is really soft..._

Inuyasha saw a sheet of leaves ahead.

"That must be where it lets out."

"Y-yeah..."

They paddled through...

and wound up right by the finish line.

* * *

**Sorry bout the wait! (is hiding from imouto-chan) **

**I will give a virtual cookie to anyone who can guess why I have Kashioki keep listening to that song (sure it was only twice but has any other song really been mentioned?) Good luck!**

**Review please!**


	6. Challenges Pt 2, new arrivals

**Don't own Inuyasha. big surprise in this chapter (no one will EVER see it coming) If you have any questions about horse terminology, let me know and I'll help you out!**

* * *

They were all at the stables where they would get their horses then go onto different trails and see who reached the end point first. Before they were assigned horses, Kashioki spoke up.

"Are there horses that know leg commands here?" He asked a stablehand.

"Yeah, we just got one the other day. You actually gonna use the commands?"

Kashioki nodded. And then they were assigned horses.

Their group was lucky; they got all Missouri Foxtrotters (Best. Breed. EVER.), which were extremely smooth-gaited horses. Kagome's was a black one named Maggie (MY HORSE). Maggie was decently tall and loved to eat when she wasn't supposed to. She was also kinda fat. Mika's was a brown and white paint with a blaze on her nose named Miss Kitty (MY MOMS HORSE). She was REALLY fat, and she was also pregnant. Inuyasha was riding a big black horse named Moe (my Dad's old horse, we sold him). Moe was unruly and needed to be shown who's boss every now and then, so Inuyasha was perfect. Kashioki was riding a big buckskin named Sunhawk (I WANT A BUCKSKIN!).

The stablehands came around, tacking up the horses. Kashioki refused both saddle and bridle, opting to go for a lead rope, only for if he needed to get off or fell off. Before they all left, the stablehands made an announcement.

"You have to know how to fall off a horse!"

"You can fall off a horse?!" screeched Kikyou.

Inuyasha fell off his horse laughing at Kikyou's stupidity. But he landed on his feet.

"That's how you fall of a horse!" said the stablehand. They all departed.

* * *

Everyone was enjoying the ride. Kashioki had his a hand in his pocket and another holding the lead rope as he instructed the horse with his legs. They were engaged in a conversation as they rode.

"I'm telling you," said Kashioki, "The hiccups HAVE to be a sentient being! How else would they know when you least want them, and come at the worst time?" (Actual dialogue from 9-8-08...)

"For the last time, hiccups are air bubbles!" growled Mika.

"No way! They are sentient beings! They are plotting to suffocate humanity and then take over the world!"

"ARGH! Inuyasha, help me!"

"Leave me out of this."

"Kagome, please!"

"Sorry."

"Look, they are NOT-"

"Fine, I agree with you."

Mika blinked. "Really?"

"Yesh!"

A flock of birds flew out of a tree.

"Look!" said Kashioki, pointing. "FROGS!"

Mika let out a frustrated scream to the heavens.

"Oh, Kagome, Kashioki! Mika and I had the PERFECT Ingus moment the other day!" They had all seen the Ingus series on Newgrounds dot com, and loved it.

"Oh, is it the thing with the reader traffic?"

"Yeah! As we all know, Mika and Kashioki post stuff on that fanfiction website. Mika was looking at her reader traffic, and it said 'breakdown by visitor country' and she had one from Hong Kong. SO she said 'Hong Kong isn't a country!' and I said 'I know. It's a boxer.'" They all laughed hard at that.

"Guys, stop!" said Inuyasha. They stopped. "I have to pee!" Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha handed her his reins. He went off in the bushes.

As he came back, Maggie got startled at something and reared up. Kagome wasn't holding on as well as she should have been, so she tumbled off, right onto Inuyasha. She ended up sitting on his lap. They both blushed and got back on their horses. When they weren't looking, Mika and Kashioki gave each

other a thumbs up.

* * *

They arrived at the finish line to find their friends, complete with sweaty horses.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "You're supposed to enjoy the ride, idiots!"

* * *

The last events went well for them. They got second in the Map and Compass, Kashioki won them the cliff diving, Mika got a bare second in the sky diving, and Kagome and Inuyasha dominated the tennis games. (I WAS going to write them out, but I had no idea how to do it. So, you guys get some action from the Higurashi household.) The Kag and Inu moment of the tennis game was when their rackets clashed and Kagome's fell out of her hand. They both reached for it and their hands touched, making them blush.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the Lady's room to see Kouga waiting out there instead of Kashioki. And from the smell of his breath, he was drunk.

"Hhhhhhey, Kagome," he said as he walked over to her.

"Uh, hi Kouga."

"Kagome I need to tell you shomething..."

"Yes?"

Kouga grabbed her butt and pulled her to his pelvis. "I'm gonna make you my woman."

Kagome tried to pull away, but couldn't. "But isn't Ayame your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but after I shaw you, I didn't give a shhhhhit."

A gasp was heard from behind Kouga and they turned to see Ayame.

"Kagome...How could you?"

"Ayame, I-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY LIES!" she screamed as she ran away, crying.

"Ayame-"

"I HATE YOU!"

Kagome was an the verge of tears as well. But Kouga didn't care. He was about to forcefully kiss Kagome when he was slugged by a clawed fist. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha. She immediately hugged him, buried her face into his shirt, and cried. Inuyasha awkwardly hugged back.

Kashioki rushed around the corner, only to see them hugging.

"Sorry, would have gotten here sooner, but I had to pee REALLY bad!"

A shriek from a familiar voice sent Kashioki running.

* * *

He arrived at the scene to see Kish and Mika in a similar position to that in which he had found the other two.

"What happened?"

"T-the youk-k-k-ai...h-he..."

"He tried to rape Mika," said Kish.

He could have sworn Kashioki's eyes turned red, but it may have been a trick of the light.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Good, I'll be right back..." said Kashioki as he walked away.

* * *

The next morning found everyone lugging their luggage (LOL) to the docks.

"Onii-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you smell like blood?"

Kashioki looked confused. "I don't know."

"You never came back last night like you said you would..."

"I said what now? I remember asking what happened, but after that..."

Mika was equally confused.

"Well, Onii-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Kagome said you guys had an extra room, and I was wondering if I could move in with you guys?"

"We don't have an extra room..."

"Yeah we do," said Kagome. "Right by mine."

"That's occupied."

"NO it isn't."

"Yeah, it is. You'll see."

* * *

Upon walking in the front door, the first thing Kashioki and Kagome noticed was the note.

_Dear kids,_

_Work has sent me over to America, I'll be over there for a while. Sorry I couldn't tell you in person, it was kind of last minute. I just went grocery shopping the other day, so you have fresh food. Oh, and I had bought some brandy from the store for a dessert I was making right before you guys left, and I left it in Kashioki's car by accident, but Kashioki has the key and it was locked, so remember to get that out._

_Love, Mom_

_P.S. Kashioki, your package arrived. I had the guys who brought it put it in your room. _

Kashioki beamed and ran upstairs.

Kagome walked to her room and began to unpack when a female voice rang through the house.

"Kagome, could you come here?"

Kagome was thoroughly confused. She ran into Kashioki's room, which is where the voice was coming from, and gaped at what she saw.

There was Lyn, standing by an open crate about the width and length of her, in naught but her birthday suit. Kashioki stood behind her holding a crowbar and wearing a blindfold, though a light red painted his cheeks.

"Think you could show me my room?" she asked. "And maybe get me a scrunchie or something? My hair looks much better done up."

Kagome now understood what Kashioki had meant when he said the room was occupied. "Yeah, sure."

Kagome led Lyn to her room. "So, why was Kashioki blushing?"

Lyn blushed at the memory.

* * *

"_Kashioki!" said Lyn as he dragged a crate the rest of the way in the room. "Is that...?"_

_He nodded and pulled out a blindfold, tying it on. "Guide me."_

"_Crowbar to your left."_

_Kashioki picked up the crowbar and ran his fingers along the edges of the box to find the crack. When he did, he pried it open. _

"_Okay, now reach down and grab so you can-NO DON'T GRAB THERE!" too late. Kashioki felt something soft underneath his hand. Wondering what it was, he squeezed. Then he realized what he had grabbed he blushed. _

"_Okay, now move your hands up...there you go, that's my head. Okay, feel around. There should be a spot to put my chip in..."_

"_got it!"_

_Lyn ejected her chip and Kashioki put it in her body._

_As Lyn came into awareness, her lips felt strangely warm, but she brushed it off as a normality. "Kagome, could you come here?"_

* * *

"No reason."

"Riight. So where did you get the body anyways?"

"Back home, the people found a way to artificially grow human bodies, in only a month to any age. The bodies have all the natural processes of normal bodies, but they couldn't make a brain. So they modify the skulls to take AI chips to give them bodies."

"So...you could get pregnant?"

Lyn tripped and blushed, but nodded in the positive.

A knock was heard on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Hang on!" said Lyn as she put on her shirt. "Okay!"

Kashioki came in and saw Lyn, nodding in approval. "You look nice."

"Thanks."

"Good thing mum cleared it, otherwise we'd have to smuggle you over to Inuyasha's."

"Yeah."

"Well, you'll be the third new student these past two weeks. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Well, I say we go to Inuyasha's and show them. You?"

"Yeah!" agreed both girls.

* * *

**FINALLY! I have been wanting to bring her in for SO long! Review please.**

**Oh, and once the couples develop (One is obvious and I dropped clues for the other two) I am thinking about doing LIMES! (cheering maybe?) So I know there will be one Inukag lime, but let me know if you want others. I'm thinking a max of one per chapter, and each couple has to wait three chapters between their limes. So, let me know! (any limes involving Mika will have to be written by her and edited by me, because it would be awkward for me to do one about her)**


	7. Truth or Dare, Maybe?

**Imouto-chan is an extortionist. I don't own Inuyasha.**

**NO ONE, except for Imouto-chan and silent tears I cry (insert some numbers I can't remember here), reviewed last chapter. That made me very sad. I ALSO NEED TO KNOW IF YOU PEOPLE WANT LIMES! Couples will be blatantly obvious at the end, so you have NO excuse to tell me whether or not you want them and with whom! I don't like writing long A/Ns but you people give me no choice! AND NO ONE CAN TELL ME WHY KASHIOKI LISTENS TO TOP OF THE WORLD! IT'S FORESHADOWING! GOOGLE IT IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS! (deep breath) I'll get on with the fic now.**

* * *

Kagome and Lyn walked into Inuyasha's house, followed by Kashioki.

Kashioki didn't see any sign of Mika. He knew what that meant.

Three...

"Kashioki? What are you waiting for? Come on!"

two...

"Kashioki-nii, come on!"

one...

"That's it, I'm dragging him!"

Zero.

"ONII-CHAN!" A blur of light slammed into his gut, full force. He was thrown back into the door and he thought he felt something break, but he wasn't sure. His body would be sore for a while, though.

"Hi onii-chan," said Mika, her tail wagging excitedly.

"Hi," he grunted back. "You wouldn't have happened to hear my spine break, would you have?"

"No, why?" she asked innocently.

"No reason," he said, getting up.

Mika turned around. "LYN!" she said, tackle-glomping her as well.

"Hey Mika, long time no visual processing." They both laughed at Lyn's AI joke.

"Onii-chan didn't ogle you while he was putting you in, did he?"

"NO, he put on a blindfold. But if he took it off before I woke up," she glared.

Kashioki held his hands up innocently.

"The same hands that GROPED ME!"

"I was blindfolded, I was only following your directions! You said put your hand down and grab, so I did!"

Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha came down the stairs. "Who the hell...?"

"Oh yeah. Inuyasha, this is my AI, Lyn. We got her an artificially grown human body."

"Hi!"

"Uh...ok. Hi." Inuyasha snapped his fingers. "Damn! There are free burgers downtown at that one diner that we can never remember the name of!"

"Get into my car! NOW!" yelled Kashioki.

They all rushed out to the care and jumped in. The girls were in the back.

Kashioki roared out of the driveway and on to an empty road.

"This road was nearly full a minute ago..."

As they drove down the road, a black car pulled up next to them and rolled down the windows. The second Kashioki saw the gun, he knew who sent them.

* * *

_(At the camp)_

_Kashioki barred Naraku's path to Kagome. "You stay away from her."_

"_I WILL have her!"_

"_Over. My. Dead. Body."_

"_That can be arranged!"_

* * *

Kashioki stomped on the brake and the first few shots went in front of the car. Then he accelerated.

"Onii-chan, what's going on?!"

"Naraku wants me dead so he has a clear path to Kagome. All of you, out the windows!" He pulled up to the last lane on the right, next to the grass.

"But-"

"OUT! NOW, DAMMIT!"

Kagome leapt out the window, followed by Kagome and Lyn.

"You sure you want to-" a shot went through the back seat.

"GO DAMMIT!"

Inuyasha crawled out the window. Kashioki picked up the bottle of brandy that was in there, tore off a piece of his shirt, and stuffed it in the top. Then he used the cigarette lighter to light his Malatov Cocktail. He threw it into the other car, and it caught fire. But their last shot pierced the gas tank and the car exploded.

"ONII-CHAN!"

"KASHIOKI-NII!"

"KASHIOKI!"

"GOD DAMMIT!" Yelled Lyn.

Mika and Kagome began to cry as Lyn and Inuyasha fumed, but slowly descended into tears.

"HEY GUYS!" Yelled Inuyasha. "I SEE SOMETHING!"

They all ran to where Inuyasha pointed to find a seat from the car. And said seat had two legs sticking over the bottom. They ran to the other side to see Kashioki, miraculously unharmed, with a dazed expression on his face.

The other four said various things praising the fact that he was alive.

"You're alive! You're alive!" cried Mika.

"Amen, Hallelujah, and peanut butter..." he muttered. (BLACK LAGOON FTW!)

* * *

(The next day)

Lyn was breezing through her classes. They had entered Lyn under the name of 'Lorca'. It was now lunchtime, and they were scattered throughout the area. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome where eating inside, Mika was in the bathroom, Kashioki was eating on a bench outside talking to a friend of his, and Lyn happened to be walking by them when she heard Kashioki say something.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Huh?" Asked Kashioki.

Lyn stomped her foot on the bench he was on, positioning it right between his legs. It had landed dangerously close to his groin.

"What. Did. You. Say."

Kashioki didn't reply. Lyn followed his gaze to her leg, which was bare from the mid thigh to her socks because the skirt had gone up.

"PERVERT!" she yelled, smacking Kashioki off the bench and onto the ground before angrily stomping away.

* * *

(Inside)

Miroku jolted up. "How am I in trouble already? I just woke up..."

* * *

(After school)

The five friends walked into the Higurashi home.

"Lyn, listen-"

Lyn ignored him.

"Lyn-"

"Give up Kashioki. I have no idea what you did, but she seems pretty mad over it," said Inuyasha.

Kashioki told him what happened.

"You should have replied instead of stared, man!" laughed Inuyasha.

"I'm a perverted teenage guy and her leg was right there, what was I supposed to do?" he whined.

"Let's play truth or dare!" yelled Kagome, imagining all the hilarious things that would happen.

The doorbell rang, and kashioki looked at it questioningly.

"I kinda invited Kish over," giggled Mika nervously. Kashioki shrugged and let him in.

So they all sat down to play Truth or Dare. Kagome went first and spun the bottle they had. It landed on Mika.

"Mika, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you... to wear nothing but lingerie for the next three turns!"

Mika blushed but complied. Kish turned a little red as well. Kashioki growled low in his throat, but did nothing about it because no one was ogling her.

"Okay," she said. This time it landed on Lyn. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to run to the mall and post pictures of Kikyou that say 'this person gave me herpes'."

"Where will I get those?"

Kagome produced one of Kashioki's old yearbooks. Kikyou was the only picture in the cheerleader category, mainly because she jumped in front of the camera last second. So Lyn ran off copies and left.

Twenty minutes later she came back giggling. The bottle landed on Kashioki.

Lyn's face became etched in stone. "Truth or dare."

"Uh. Dare?"

"I dare you to go crawl into a hole and die."

"I don't understand why-"

"Shut up."

"Let's skip that one," said Kagome hastily.

Kashioki spun the bottle and it landed on Kagome. "Well?"

"Dare me!"

Kashioki smirked. "I dare you to go make out in the closet with Inuyasha for three turns, we'll let you know when."

Said people blushed, but did as they were told.

* * *

(In the closet)

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Kagome."

"W-well, the thing is..."

"Yeah?"

Kagome whispered something so quiet that he couldn't hear it.

"Huh?"

"I kind of...want to..."

Inuyasha smirked. "Good. 'cuz I want to too."

They hesitantly leaned forward and their lips touched. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's head in closer and they began to kiss more confidently.

_THUMP THUMP_

"Alright, come on out lovebirds! Sango and Miroku are here!"

The two came out, their hands unconsciously interlaced.

Miroku did a few catcalls.

"Shut up!"

Kagome spun the bottle, and it hit Sango.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"No one wants truth...okay, I dare you to grope Miroku!"

Sango's eyes widened. she hesitantly reached out and rubbed his backside before slapping him unconscious so he couldn't make a crack about it.

"Kish, truth or dare?"  
"dare."

"Kiss Mika."

Kashioki remained unfazed as they kissed. Both then pulled away, blushing like a tomato.

Kish spun the bottle, and it landed on Lyn. "truth or dare?"

"Hm. Truth."

Kish smirked. "Do you like anyone here more than a friend?"

"No," she said monotonously.

Kashioki felt his heart break at that comment. Lyn spun the bottle, and it landed exactly between Mika and Kish.

"Who is it?" asked Kagome.

"I have an idea!" said sango. She whispered something in Lyn's ear, and Lyn giggled.

"okay, both of you. Truth or dare?"

They both said truth in unison, hoping to foil a nasty dare.

"Mika, do you like Kish more then a friend? Kish, same question, names reversed?"

They both blushed and looked away.

"Yes..."

'Uh...yeah..."

They looked at each other and smiled. Then Mika spun the bottle. It landed on Lyn.

"Truth."

"Who's your best friend in this room?"

"You."

Lyn spun the bottle, and it landed on Kashioki. "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What. Did. You. Say."

Kashioki shut his eyes and sighed. "You wouldn't care even if I told you."

"Oh, you just don't want your ass kicked, do you?"

"I said that you were beautiful," he said quietly. "But I stuttered. I don't know what you thought I said." He got up. "I'm going to do my homework."

Kashioki left the room. Lyn was on the verge of tears. "Oh, God..."

"Maybe...we should stop playing," suggested Kagome.

They all agreed.

* * *

Kashioki wasn't doing his homework. He sat at his desk crying. He cried because the girl he loved, that he HAD loved, for so long, hated him. It was almost more than he could take.

He heard a small rap at his door. He dried his eyes and steadied his voice. "Yeah?"

The door opened to reveal Lyn. He only glanced at her. "Yeah, your sword is in here. It's by the cabinet."

"That's not what I came for."

"What for then, to yell at me more?"

Lyn ran over to him and embraced him. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I thought you were making perverted comments about me."

Kashioki slowly smiled and hugged her back. "It's ok."

"no," she sniffed. "it isn't and never will be."

Kashioki sighed.

"I lied."

"Huh?"

"About the truth? I lied. I did like someone in that room."

Kashioki's heart cracked a little more. "Who?"

"I'll give you a hint. I've known him for a long time, he's tall, and really stupid for a smart guy."

Kashioki smiled and lightly kissed her lips. "Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For doing what most girls would not have done. For loving me."

* * *

**All the couples had their moments. Don't accuse me of rushing them.**

**Inukag: Seven chapters people**

**KishMika: He saved her life and/or virginity**

**KashLyn: They've known each other for How long?**


	8. Dreaded filler chapter

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

"ONII-CHAN!!" yelled Mika as she burst into the house.

She heard a small explosion from the direction of the garage.

Mika walked into the garage. Inside was Kashioki, with a charred black face, nursing a lump on his head. The remains of his car, which he had been trying to repair, lay smoldering beside him.

"Ow..."

"Oopsies!"

"Need something?"

"Uh...I forget..."

Kashioki sighed.

* * *

"Kashi-kun!" Yelled Lyn from her room.

Kashioki ran up to her door. "Yeah?"

"Uh...I need your help..."

"With what?"

He could practically hear her blush. "Uh...all my clothes...and towels...are...gone..."

Kashioki immediately turned beet read. "Uh...yeah...you need me to look for them?"

"Yeah...that'd be nice."

"I'll... go do that then."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Kashioki left her door. "Now if I were a bunch of missing female clothes..." he drooled a little at the thought and then snapped back into focus. "...where would I be?"

Of course, the one place that would be the most incriminating.

"My room."

Kashioki ran into his room and sure enough, they were in his closet, in a pile.

"Now why are these in here?"

He dismissed it as irrelevant, knowing he didn't do it, and took them to Lyn's door.

"I'm, uh, setting them down out here."

"Actually, could you bring them in here?"

"Ah, but, uh, you don't, uh, mean, uh..."

A giggle came from behind the door. "I was just kidding, genius. Set them down and leave, please."

"M'kay." Kashioki set them down and walked away. It took a lot of willpower not to turn around when the door opened.

* * *

Kagome walked into class ten minutes early. Inuyasha was already there. When he saw her come in, he smirked and waited for her to come. She sat down next to him but was quickly relocated by a pair of strong arms to his lap. He planted a light kiss on her lips, and Kagome silently begged for him never to stop. Alas, he did. She was saddened at this, but not for long. How could she be, when she was sitting on his lap?

Lyn came in and sat down next to Kagome's seat and giggled at their position.

Kashioki walked in, joking around with Miroku. Then he pulled out a pack of gum and offered a piece to him. "Hey Inuyasha, want some?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Then come and get it, lazy-ass!"

Inuyasha grumbled and slid out from under Kagome to go get a stick of gum. Kagome moved back to her own seat.

"How's it going with you two?"  
"Good. Mostly, anyways."

"Mostly?"

"Sometimes, I just... I want him to kiss me, but I feel to shy to ask and don't know how to begin with..."

"Then don't."

"Huh?"

"Just use the situation to your advantage. As a woman, you have complete and total power over him." Lyn saw Kashioki take out a stick of gum for himself. "Like so." She got up, walked over to Kashioki, took the gum from him, and stuck it halfway in her mouth. Kashioki raised his eyebrows and smirked as he dipped down to both deliver a kiss and break off some of the gum.

And also steal as much as possible out of her mouth with his tongue.  
"Hey!" she said, pouting. "No fair."

"You want it back?"

She giggled. "Nah, I'll just take two." She pulled a stick of gum out of his hand for herself and Kagome.

"Hey!"

"You gonna do something about it?" she asked over her shoulder, moving her shirt to the side of her shoulder to 'scratch an itch'.

A small line of drool fell from his mouth. "Not at all..."

He looked down at his gum packet, which was empty. "Hey! I had three!" he saw her toss one to Kagome, one to Mika, and one for herself. "Sneaky girl..."

"She has you tied around her finger, Kash," said Miroku.

Kashioki watched her giggle and joke with the other girls. "Wouldn't have it any other way..."

Inuyasha walked back to his seat, and again put Kagome on his lap.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" she giggled.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered in her ear, lightly kissing her neck.

"Inuyasha, you're embarrassing me!"

"Am I now?" He said, lightly nipping her earlobe.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"I need to get back to my seat, class is about to-OH!" she gasped as he nipped at her neck junction. Her head fell back onto his shoulder. "Inuyasha..." she said weakly. "That felt...amazing..." She let out a contented sigh as Inuyasha kissed her neck softly.

The bell rang. Inuyasha cursed under his breath. "Damn!"

Kish ran in, last second. The teacher still wasn't in, so he was safe. He went and sat next to Mika.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you today?"

"I'm okay, you?"

"Great, now that you're here."

Mika giggled and leaned over to Kish and gave him a quick kiss. (The quality of my writing is falling, I keep forgetting to put Kish in. Sorry.)

* * *

Most of the rest of the day went smoothly. Except that in sixth hour, Kashioki ran out of the room, holding his mouth shut. He had been gone for two hours now, and Lyn was worried. She ouldn't very well go into the boy's bathroom, for that was where he was, so she tried to call him.

As she did, a mechanical voice sounded. _Sorry, bitch, but you can't talk. _Then the phone hung up. Kagome was walking by, so Lyn took her phone. Then she called Kashioki.

"_Hel-URURRRRRRRRP! Ugh..."_

"Kashi-kun?"

"_Lyn? Ugh, hang on." _A sound was heard. _"Sorry, Shepherd's pie."_

"Kashioki no baka! You know that eating the school pies is suicide!"

"_I know... now anyways. Feeling better..."_

"Ready to come home better?"

"_Yeah. Be right out."_

They hung up. Kashioki walked out, pale-faced.

"Hey Kashi-kun."

"Hi Lyn."

They started walking towards the exit.

"Kashi-kun, something's wrong with my phone."

"Lemme see." Kashioki took the phone and immediately discovered the problem. "Too heavy in the back..." He opened it up to see a microchip that shouldn't have been there. He took it out and put the phone back together. "Here you go."

"How did you know, the weight difference is so small..."

"I figure that having fixed them so many times I can figure it out."

* * *

Three shadows flitted through the night. They stopped outside the Higurashi residence.

"This is it?"

"Yes, the Master told us to go here."

"Around back, then."

They went into the back yard to see a young man polishing a katana. "Hello, ladies."

The first of the demons sneered. "Who are you, to talk to us as such?"

"Higurashi Kashioki, humbly at your service," he said, taking a bow. Then he got up. "But I'm afraid I can't let you go in."

The third laughed. "And you plan to stop us how?"

A large shadow towered over them. Three bloodcurdling screams rang out, and all again was silent.

* * *

**Sorry bout the uber short chappy, but (gasp) the PLOT is coming! (horror music) review please!**


	9. The plot unfolds

**I finally update. He, he. Plot really takes off in this chapter, like 300 miles an hour. Kind of. I don't know. I don't own Inuyasha.**

**000**

Simple. Everything was simple, if you thought about it enough. You'd figure at out and feel stupid once you realized how simple it was.

Why, then, was this simple in no way, shape, or form?

Kashioki snarled at the vandalized room, especially at the "Go back where you came from, bitch!" spraypainted in bright red on one of the walls. He held his sobbing girlfriend in a protective grasp.

"I'll get this cleaned up for you, Lyn."

Lyn looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. "Kashi-kun, you don't…" she gave up her protest when she saw him smiling down from his position five inches above her.

"Why don't you go hang out at Inuyasha's house? I'll drive you there."

Lyn nodded and moved to go to Kashioki's (now fixed) car. He threw one last snarl at the wall before leaving.

**000**

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" giggled Kagome.

Inuyasha laughed. "Never!"

Kagome tried to get away, but he continued his relentless tickling. She was unable to break his grip with the small amount of strength she could muster.

She began to cry from extended laughter. "I-Inuyasha, p-please!" she said between fits of giggles.

Inuyasha grinned. "Beg me."

"Inuyasha-a, please, please, please, please, p-please stop!"

Inuyasha let up on her. As she caught her breath, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. After a moment, he tried to pull back, but Kagome held him at her face, and law growl emerging from her throat. Inuyasha was more than a little surprised at what happened. The door in the next room was heard to open, and Kagome hastily got Inuyasha off of her, deep crimson staining her face.

Not a split second afterwards, Kashioki and Lyn entered the room. The latter laughed, inferring as to why Kagome was blushing. This only made her blush more.

"Hey, Lyn is gonna hang out here while I…take care of something. Have you seen imouto-chan?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Uh, ok. She's up in her room, I think."

Kashioki jogged up the stairs.

Mika then emerged from the kitchen, a can of pop in her hands.

"Oh, Mika, Kash was just looking for you. He went up to your room."

Mika's eyes widened. _Oh no! _She set the pop down and bolted up the stairs, panicking while trying to get to her room first. She burst through her door to see Kashioki standing there.

Holding a can of red spraypaint.

"Mika," he said through gritted teeth. "What the hell possessed you to do that?!"

"Uh, do what? That's for a project."

"Project my ass!" he roared. "You don't have me in PE or choir, what kind of PROJECT would you be doing in those?!"

"I, uh, well, uh…crap…"

"ANSWER ME!"

"You stopped spending time with me! You spent ALL your time with her!"  
"You had Kish, I figured you'd rather be with him!"

"You sure as hell didn't bother to ask, did you?!"

"Oh, right. 'Mika, do you want to hang out with me or your boyfriend?'"

"You still could've asked! I'm not like most girls, and you damn well know it!"

"Well I'm sorry for offending the Almighty Mika!"

"YOU'RE TURNING INTO DAD, ONII-CHAN!"

Kashioki instantly went quiet. His eyes held anger and unnoticed fear.

"You always say you hate it when people yell, but here you are right now, screaming your ass off!" Mika began to cry. "You called me Mika this entire conversation and didn't even notice!"

The can dropped from his hands as Kashioki ran out of the house, ignoring the yells from his friends to stop and the fact that his car was in the driveway. He didn't know where he was going, but by God, he was going there. And with any luck, he'd stay there too.

**000**

After that, Mika and Lyn withdrew into themselves. They refused to talk to anyone, except for Mika, she would talk to Kish, but only when they were alone.

Kagome was irritated with the situation. She was in class, but this class had none of her friends in it because Sango was absent today. To make matters worse, she had this class with Kouga, Ayame, AND Kinky. Things just couldn't possibly get any worse.

Unfortunately, they did.

Kouga approached her with a smirk on his face.

"Kouga, I'm not in the mood. Go away before I drop kick your ass to the States."

"Aw, that's harsh. Why would you say that to me, Kags?"

"Don't EVER call me that again."

"Why not? After all, I'm going to be-"

"Say it and you lose your balls."

Kouga blinked. _What's with Kags? She's usually so nice…I know! She's practicing for when she breaks up with Inuyasha to go out with me! She must really love me!"_

**000**

Inuyasha shivered.

"What's wrong?" Asked Miroku.

"I just felt a chill go through my very soul…"

**000**

"So Kags, when are you ditching the mutt and coming with me?"

"I told you not to call me that."  
"Aw, It's okay, Kags. You don't have to be shy."

"Kouga, you RETARD! I don't like you, I HATE you! Get away from me!"

Kouga blinked. "I don't understand, Kags…"  
"OH MY GOD, KOUGA! LEAVE!" she screamed. Fortunately, the teacher was late.

Kouga backed off in fear.

Ayame then approached her. "Oh, I see. You take him, and when you don't need him anymore, you throw him away like an old doll."

Kagome sighed. She had nothing against Ayame. "Ayame, I never liked him like that."

"You liar," she sneered. "You think I didn't see you two making out?"

"We were NOT making out! He was drunk, and forced himself on me!"

"I don't care!" she said hysterically. "If you had never come, this never would have happened! Kouga and I would still be going out! Why can't you just go and DIE?!"

Kagome sighed again. If Ayame wouldn't listen… "Ayame, leave me the hell alone."

"Gladly, you little bitch! Whore!"

Kagome sighed yet again. This was going to be a long day…

**000**

Kagome, Mika, and Lyn were all walking back to Kagome's house to do their homework in peace. Of course, not one of them was aware enough of their surroundings to realize when three shadows dropped behind them and knocked them unconscious…

**000**

Kagome was the last to wake up. She was in an abandoned old building, and from the dim light coming in from the window, it was night time. But Lyn wasn't in the room. Instead, the third person stood in the shadows.

"Finally, you're up!" whispered Mika. "Listen, you NEED to figure your miko powers out! I can't-"

"Shut up," said the person. "The Master and Mistress told me that I could shut you up if I needed to, and I wouldn't like to see two beautiful ladies as you damaged…" he chuckled.

"Who are-"

"SILENCE, BITCH!" Mika was kicked for speaking. "You will not speak unless spoken to!"

Mika grunted in pain. This man was a youkai, that's for sure.

"I assume you wish to know the identities of the Master and Mistress?" chuckled the youkai.

"Yeah," said Kagome.

"The master is none other than Naraku-sama."

Kagome scowled. Of course, everyone preys on them as soon as Kashioki leaves.

But then, no one else was as radical about protecting their family as him, so it made sense.

"And the mistress is-" he was cut off by the sound of a man singing through the roof.

"_Wasting away, I see you, when the Top of the World, falls on you, _

_Finding a day, don't wanna be you, when the Top of the World, Falls on you!"_

A loud THUMP resounded through the ceiling before it collapsed on the youkai, crushing him. A shadowy figure lithely jumped through the opening he made, for indeed it was a man, admiring his work. Two twitching triangles adorned his head and two long black tails hung idly from his waist. His hair was black as pitch.

"Onii-chan!" said Mika, running up to hug him.

"Mika, that isn't-"

"Yes, it is. I am Kashioki."

"Kashioki-nii doesn't have tails or ears!" she challenged.

"I am Kashioki na Saka na Hoi Usho. Seeker of the Truth of the Forest Tribe. I'll explain later, let's go." Kashioki pulled a colt .45 from his pants, cocked it, and edged out of the door, the girls following closely behind.

He saw the silhouette of someone coming to investigate the noise.

BANG.

In that instant, Kagome was afraid. She had never seen Kashioki keep a blank, emotionless face when causing pain. He just killed someone and didn't even blink.

"Come on."

Kashioki rounded the corner only to spin back around it. "There's five of them, and two have guns. Stay here." With a mighty roar, he dashed into the hallway, pistol bucking with each shot. Three of them were dead before they could react, and the other two snatched the guns from their fallen friends and were able to let off a few rounds of automatic fire before being plugged. Kashioki didn't slow.

"COME ON!"  
The girls chased after him. Three more gunshots rang out. Kashioki cursed before three more responded. A loud WHACK accompanied by long strings of profanity were heard. The girls rounded the corner to see a staircase with a low ceiling. Kashioki had ran down it too fast to slow down and had done a backwards flip down the rest of the stairs when his head hit the boards. A large gash went across his forehead. He turned completely black before going back to normal, and the wound was gone, not even a scar.

Kashioki staggered back up. "Ugh, let's go."

As soon as he turned into the next room, Kashioki stopped dead in his tracks. Lyn stood across the room, hand on her blade's hilt.

"Run. Now."

"But it's-"

"She's been tampered with, RUN!"

The girls ran out of the building. When they were about 200 meters away, they stopped and turned around. As soon as they did, they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Hello, bitches. Time to kill you for stealing my Inu-kun."

**000**

Kashioki stared at Lyn.

"You know who I am, Lyn. You know. Don't let whoever tampered with you control you."

"Silence, murderer. I know no Lyn. I am Lossiara, and I am here to avenge my family. The family that you killed in cold blood."

"I killed no one related to you. You know this. You know this is not you."

"Silence! It is only because of Onorora that I lived! She WILL destroy you should I fail!"

Kashioki's eyes narrowed. "Onorora lives? The bitch, I thought the Defense Forces killed her."

"The Defense Forces? Ha! They were after you, not your sister!"

"That bitch is not my older sister. She is an evil mockery of her wearing her skin. She was corrupted by power, and-"

Lossiara unsheathed her blade. "Enough of your lies. I will end your life, right now."

**000**

**Dun dun dun. Didn't see that coming, didja? Review please.**


	10. AN

**I revised chapter 10. It is now chapter 11. Please reread the entire thing, even though I only changed a few parts—it helps with the overall picture. Review it, please!**


	11. Wrapping it up

**OH NO! HE UPDATES! (gasps and scream of fear) I'm wrapping things up in this chapter, and there may/may not/probably won't be an epilogue.**

**I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own 'I'm Taking you With me' by Relient K.**

* * *

Mika stared Kikyou down. Said whore had a smirk on her face, ready to kill them. But she wouldn't be killing them, oh no. She'd BE killed.

"What are you waiting for?" taunted Mika. "Can't handle the stress?"

"Oh, shut up!" she retorted. Forming a bolt of dark energy around her hand, she aimed at Mika, who was ready to dodge. So instead, she shot it at Kagome. Mika slammed into her, knocking her out of the way, as the black energy hit her. She screamed, feeling the corruption burning at her cells, whispering to her even as it tried to kill her to give over and embrace it. Being of strong will, she was able to dispel it. As she got back up, Kikyou threw another one at her, cackling madly. Mika snarled and grabbed it out of the air, using her youki to protect herself. The influence of it turned the bolt from black to gold, and she threw it back at Kikyou. She tried to shield herself, but the bolt went right through her shield.

"You are SO dead…" growled Mika.

* * *

Kashioki held his ground. "Lyn-"

"My name is Lossiara! And hold still, so I can kill you!"

"Lossiara. Think. Why would Onorora tell you that I killed your family? I'm not attacking you now, why would I have attacked them then?"

"I don't know, I don't care! Just die!"

"Listen to yourself! You ALWAYS care, don't let her control you!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Lossiara, listen to me! This isn't you!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Kashioki back flipped away from the panting Lossiara. "Fine then." He held his arms out in the shape of a T. "Kill me."

She ran forward. Kashioki began to sing.

"_So I'm taking you with me, _

_Anywhere that I, could ever want to be, _

_For the rest of my life, I want you there with me,_

_And if there ever comes a time, when I should have to leave,_

_I think you know that I, I'm taking you with me!"_

Lossiara was more than halfway there.

"_And every second that goes by, is just one more second of my life,_

_And it couldn't be more clear, _

_I'm dying without you here!"_

Lyn's eyes widened as her sword was about to pierce Kashioki's heart.

"KASHI-KUN!"

* * *

Mika stepped back from the corpse. Half of the face was missing and the body was bloodied. She then looked at Kagome, who was still on the ground from when she pushed her out of the way. Mika walked to her and helped her up, when they heard a scream from the warehouse. They ran in to see a shattered amulet on the ground along with Lyn's sword, and Lyn crying in Kashioki's arms.

"What happened?" asked Kagome.

Kashioki just shook his head.

* * *

Kashioki, Mika, Lyn, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all sat down in the Higurashi living room.

"So Kashioki," mused Miroku, "It appears you have some explaining to do."  
Kashioki nodded. "I will start on the fact of my race. I was once asked what I was. I said I was completely human, and at the time, it was true. This is because I am a Muk'Tulah'Nah, a Shapeless. Even on my planet we are rare, about one of us for every thousand people. Imouto-chan is a Muk'Tulah'Nah as well, but she lost her ability to shapeshift. We are both Shapeless because both of our parents were Shapeless." Kashioki took a deep breath. "As is custom for the King and Queen."

Mixed responses came from the room, variations of 'What?' and 'You're royalty'?

"Yes, yes, I am royalty. So is imouto-chan. I didn't want the throne, however, and instead opted to train in the military under the identity of Koshiro. My father found out, and didn't like that. He revealed my identity to the military, which we fought about afterwards. He then had me promoted to very high up in the ranks, which we fought about afterwards. I denied the promotion and continued as my rank, which we fought about afterwards. I joined the Special Forces, which led to me being here. Shortly after that, people in our family began to be found dead in their homes, with no clue as to the identity of the killer. To protect my family and friends, I gathered us all into the same room- me, imouto-chan, Lyn, and onee-chan. It turns out onee-chan was the killer. When I left to converse with one of my subordinates, having reached the rank equivalent of Sergeant by myself, I came back to find Onorora sucking their power out of them, and almost killing them. When I got her off of them, they were both dangerously weak. The Defense Forces, or the Police as they are called here, tried to kill her. Apparently they failed."

"Wait, what happened to Mika and Lyn?" asked Inuyasha.

"I was getting there. Mika had lost only enough power that she could no longer shapeshift without killing herself. Lyn, on the other hand…" at this point they locked hands, "she had lost enough that her current form, identical to the one you see now, used too much. To save her life, she took all the energy she could spare and transformed herself into an AI, and was offline for three months. She came back up shortly after I got here." Kashioki looked over the room and all the confused expressions it contained. "Any questions?"

Miroku was the first to speak. "What does being Shapeless mean? Other than the fact that you can shapeshift you didn't explain much."

"Being Muk'Tulah'Nah, or Shapeless, means that you can turn into anything you come into contact with. By mixing and matching, you can change what you look like." Kashioki gestured to himself. "This form was created from my contact with a wolf youkai on my home planet and a panther-like animal from there as well."

Taking more time to examine Kashioki, several new details were noted. He had panther ears and two black tails, as well as fangs and claws, but his eyes continued to change color.

"Oh, so that thing Kish was telling me about where your eyes turned red for a second, that was just some weird Shapeless thing?"

Lyn answered that. "Actually..."

Kashioki looked at her. He didn't know either, so this should be interesting.

"Kashi-kun's great-grandad designed a program called Executioner--"

"Oh, I remember hearing something about that," he said.

"--which was designed to be put into an artificial body like mine. It would be the perfect law enforcer. It was to be identified by its red eyes. It would tell the person what they were guilty of and their punishment based on their crime. Now, understand that this was NOT sanctioned by the government, and that this is just his great-grandpa being crazy. Well, he was finishing it up one night during a lightning storm. His computer was struck and fried, and Executioner downloaded into him. It was imprinted into his cells. He had no idea until it activated and killed a murderer. After Kashioki's dad, it was thought that it had been bred out of their line. Apparently it hasn't."

"How did you know that, and I didn't?"

"I asked your mom what happened to that program after hearing it mentioned by someone."

"Could it be downloaded in me, too?" asked Mika.

Lyn shook her head. "You have two X-chromosomes. You should be fine, so long as there's no incest going on that I don't know about."

Kashioki put his face in his palm. "Lyyyn..." he groaned.

After a bit more pointless discussion, everyone retired for the night, opting to stay there rather than go home.

* * *

The next morning, Kashioki attempted to enter the kitchen to cook food for everyone. He found Mika in his way.

"Onii-chan, you're so bad at cooking, the stove explodes when you look at it. Do us all a favor and let me cook."

"You cook? Ha! You're so bad at cooking you managed to give half the family severe food poisoning from an ounce of chicken!"

Sango approached. "Move, I'm making breakfast."

"Okay," said the siblings, yielding to the more experienced cook.

After about ten minutes, most of the population of the house came to find out what the alluring smell coming from the kitchen was.

Everyone but Kagome.

Kashioki slipped away to her door and knocked. "Kagome? You in there?" he whispered.

No response.

Kashioki opened the door…

The room was trashed, the bed empty, and the window open. There was a note on the bed.

Kashioki went to his room and opened a box. After affirming the everything was there, he took it downstairs.

"Kagome has been kidnapped again. And look what I found." As he spoke, his tone stayed calm but angered.

Inuyasha read the note.

"_The harbor at midnight."_

He blinked. "That's all it says."

"We're going to get her," said Kashioki. "Everyone eat up, and someone bring me food. It'll take me a bit to prepare." He then went outside.

* * *

What Kashioki had done was create high-tech devices to protect everyone. They were in the forms of necklaces, with different runes in the Shapeless language coded to do different things. They only protected the wearer, really, but it was like a suit of armor.

About midway through the day, Kashioki went up to his room to check some design specs on his computer. As he was leaving, having confirmed that the circuit pattern WAS closed-closed-open and not open-closed-closed, one of his ears twitched. He went towards the sound, and found it was coming from Lyn's room. She was crying.

"Lyn? Can I come in?"

After a moment, he shrugged. "Well, she didn't say no..."

Kashioki walked in to find her half-wrapped in her sheets with her face in her pillow. He walked next to her and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Kashi-kun...I don't want anyone to die!"

"No one is going to die, Lyn. You know that I don't let people die."

"B-but what if that gets you killed?"

"Then I would die knowing I was serving my family and protecting my friends."

This only made Lyn cry more, and Kashioki smacked himself in the face. _Stupid thing to say!_

"Lyn, no one is going to die."

"B-but you just said..."

"It won't come to that."

Lyn was silent for a moment. "Kashi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Just in case...just in case you do...don't make it..." She stopped.

"Go on," he said.

"Sleep with me, Kashi-kun."

He blinked in surprise. He knew he heard her right, but...

He had to think about it. He wasn't an ultra-conservative Christian who believed that one sin could send him to Hell, but sex before marriage...that was big, at least for him. Did he really want to compromise his values to make her feel better?

...Of course he did. He loved her, and he would do anything for her, even if this one thing WOULD send him to Hell.

...Which, thankfully, it wouldn't.

* * *

It was finally midnight, and everyone was preparing. In battle-dress (A/N what they wear in the show), everyone prepared to leave. Mika was just wearing her normal clothes. Kashioki went heavy-duty. Only wearing a tank top and cargo pants, he had turned into a ten foot tall man with black fur and all the attributes, such as the ears and tails, he had in his other form. The head was a panther's, but he retained his ability to speak. On the top part of his back was a flamethrower fuel tank, and on the lower areas were six ammo boxes for the MG42 in his right hand, as opposed to the flamethrower in his left. All the boxes had linked belts, so he never had to reload.

Arriving at the Harbor, Kashioki didn't bother asking where they thought they should go. He headed straight for an old warehouse (A/n …) and kicked down the door, filling the youkai behind it full of lead.

As they came into the main room, a small army of youkai turned around to look at them, many of them horrors best left untold. At the opposite end, three people stood. Naraku, Onorora, and Max, her AI. But a fourth person emerged, and it made Mika's heart skip a beat. It was Kikyou, half of her face showing her skull. Where her eye would have been was a red glow. The remaining half of her face twisted into a smirk.

Naraku spoke. "Welcome."

* * *

Kagome woke up, groggy. She was in the back room of the very same warehouse her friends were in, though she didn't know it. Someone was stroking her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw it to be, to her disgust, Kouga.

"Get off of me…"

"We're-"

"Shut up Kouga."

Kouga became quiet, confused.

Thinking about her situation, Kagome wondered when she would be saved. When she felt a hand touch her breast, she yelped and brought her hand around, slapping Kouga.

"You bastard!" she fumed. "Don't you dare touch me!"

Kouga smirked. "You know, I've waited a long time to take you as my mate…"

Five seconds later, where Kouga used to be, was a charred corpse. Kagome's eyes went from pink back to their usual brown. She blinked, taking in what she did.

_I wanted him to die…and he did…I need to be careful; these are dangerous powers I have. _

She got up and began to look for an exit.

* * *

As Miroku and Sango held the vast legions of youkai back with relative ease, Inuyasha took on Naraku, Kashioki fought Onorora, Lyn took on Max, and Mika killed Kikyou again, after much difficulty.

With Kashioki, it was a superiority contest. He would shapeshift into something, and she would become something to counter that, and him to counter her. Eventually, she took the form of the Tonnak, a powerful Tiger-like creature. Kashioki had but one thing to best it, not wanting to use his precious ammo on her.

Guesstimating (A/N holy skak, that's actually a word!) to fill in the blanks with DNA, Kashioki took the form of the Tyrant Lizard, the T-Rex. To counter that, Onorora let out a psychic blast, preventing them both from shifting to anything but their common forms. This forced them both back. Kashioki glared, and released his spirit. Onorora released hers. It was a Spirit Duel. These were dangerous, as anything they lost in reality or in their spirit forms was lost forever in both forms, and not even transformation could bring it back. Both of them were clad as ancient warriors, and they fought long and hard, their battle unseen to everyone else, their swords silently clashing against each other. A youkai was about to behead him in reality, but Lyn stepped away from her fight with Max to protect his fallen form. After that youkai was dealt with, she went back to trying to carve up the enemy AI, who showed extreme prowess with an electrically charged quarterstaff. Fortunately, it didn't conduct through her sword because of the wooden handle.

Kashioki saw Mika impaled with a spear. His mouth opened in a silent cry of, "NO!" He kicked Onorora's spirit in the gut. He then leaped over and caught her spirit from the air, throwing it back to her body and refusing Death. He then returned to his fight with his evil sister. She immediately lifted her blade above her head.

"Fencing suicide, Onorora," said Kashioki as he lunged in and stabbed her through the heart. "I thought you of all people would know that." Her spirit fell to the ground and disappeared and her body stopped breathing. Kashioki returned to his. He began to riddle and fry youkai as Inuyasha took on his opponent.

They took blows from each other, and after twenty minutes of stalled combat, Inuyasha grew enraged. He used the Kaze no Kizu at point blank range, killing Naraku easily. (A/N always fail at writing the Inuyasha/Naraku fight, not even going to bother trying.) The youkai then increased in number, and they were hard pressed to keep them back. A door next to Inuyasha opened, and a charred female corpse fell through, followed by Kagome.

"I'm sorry Ayame. I didn't want to kill you."

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" roared Kashioki, their objective completed.

He threw his flamethrower, the wicks having run out, and shot the tank to use the remaining fuel as well as possible. The explosion killed a dozen youkai. Still hundreds more came at him. Kashioki realized that he only had one option. His hand now free, he reached into his pocket and grasped a coin shaped item. After everyone had gotten out of the warehouse, he threw the object, called a Deathwill at the youkai. It was an old invention, not commonly used anymore on Kashioki's planet. It was designed to detect life in the person it is in contact with. Being in the air, it didn't get anything when it should have, so it did what it was programmed to do.

It exploded in a fiery blast engulfing the warehouse.

"KASHIOKI!" yelled Kagome.

Panicked, the group ran forward to the rubble and threw it aside, digging for their friend. After half an hour, Miroku cried, "I found him!"

* * *

Kashioki slept in the hospital, recovering from his grievous wounds. The next day, when he had enough energy, he shifted back to his human form, eliminating all injuries. He left without any of the staff knowing—there was just money on the bed to pay for his treatment, as well as a note to not inform anyone of his visit.

When Mrs. Higurashi came home, she asked if she missed anything interesting. She was met with a no from every teen.

* * *

**Hope you liked my revisions. It finally looks the way it did in my head. Review please!**


End file.
